


Lunar Eclipse

by TylLambo (humanyubel)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Experimental Style, Fic tagged with Fuuta de la Stella that actually has him in it, Fuuta is an alien, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Short One Shot, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/TylLambo
Summary: Fuuta, the stars, and the woes of being 9 years old.





	

_Contacting…contacting… contacting…_

 

Fuuta was a young boy of extraordinary talent. Like a scientist he gave everyone a ranking, their own binomial nomenclatures to classify them with.

 

Though he was only nine he could do many things. He was wanted by many people.

 

He could contact a faraway planet, they told him of the order of the world. They told him everything and he longed for that knowledge like a dehydrated man thirsts for water in a desert.

The knowledge faded unless he copied it down he quickly learned. Though disappointment filled him he was still thrilled to learn more about others and have such power of mind.

 

He felt like a scientist from somewhere out of this world sent to learn of everyone on the planet, to catalog them all.

 

He set his sights on the mafia.

 

He didn’t know how he knew the distant ranking planet, he’d always known of them but he hadn’t always interacted with them. Not that he was aware of at least.

 

He was always accurate in everything he was told, he felt like a rod, or maybe a wire? Information passed through him and he conducted it easily.

He could never rank himself though, that bothered him at one point, but he became wary of where he was. He had to be on the run more often than not and the seed of worry- of doubt was planted.

 

 

He ran and he ran and he ran further each time. He ran until he met Sawada “Tsuna" Tsunayoshi. He was ranked dead last in nearly everything unsurprisingly.

But there were times something changed. So he studied him and took notes on him and recorded everything he could about him trying to understand.

 

 

Tsuna had saved him from the mafia, had exceeded his limits and proven his data wrong. His ranking flawed.

Tsuna was out of the norm, completely different than Fuuta could have ever expected. He felt admiration in his chest, a childish feeling for a child forced to grow up far too soon.

 

Tsuna was the first to ever prove his rankings wrong and who wouldn’t find that amazing. He hung around Tsuna often, called him "Tsuna nii” and even lived with him.

He met even more people from the mafia to which he could give quantitative and qualitative data for.

 

But still the seed began to germinate.

 

_Connection has been lost. Please try speaking. Fuuta de la Stella why won’t you speak?_

_Reconnect?_

**Author's Note:**

> I only read two chapters with him in it when I wrote this and I knew I had to.


End file.
